Willard's Truths
At the climax of Requiem of the Golden Witch, Clair and Willard have one final battle against each other after she finishes her story. Though Will was not the person she wanted to understand her, she accepts him to be the one that finally kills her. The battle consists of Will solving all four of Beatrice's games and her final question of "Who am I?". Willard's answers are all extremely vague and are mainly just extra hints for the reader to solve the murders on their own. The manga goes more in-depth however and shows Will's thoughts as he solves each murder which reveals the true way the murders were carried out. ''Legend of the Golden Witch '''Mystery: First game, first twilight, six corpses in the garden shed.' Illusions to illusions. ...The corpse that cannot return to earth returns to illusions. Manga answer: Eva and Hideyoshi were bought off by the true culprit. The sixth body was a lie. Detailed Answer: Sayo Yasuda bribed Eva and Hideyoshi with gold, telling them to play by her rules in a 'murder mystery game'. Neither of them knew that the murders were real, but they just followed Sayo's lead and lied about Shannon's corpse being there with a half-smashed face when it wasn't. ______________________________________________________________________________ First game, second twilight. Two corpses are close in a closed room protected by a chain. Illusions to illusions. ...A chain of illusions can only trap illusions. Manga answer: To provide a concocted story, the servants conspired from the start. The chain was never in place. Detailed Answer: Sayo killed Eva and Hideyoshi, and then set the chain and cut it. She told the rest of the servants to agree to lie that the chain was set and they had to get a cutter, after which they noticed the magic circle. ______________________________________________________________________________ First game, fourth twilight. The old Head from the closed room study, confined in a scorching furnace. Illusions to illusions. ...Let the man of illusions go to where he belongs. Manga answer: Before the game started, Kinzo was already dead. Detailed Answer: Kinzo was already dead, so it was not hard to burn his body in the boiler. ______________________________________________________________________________ First game, fifth twilight. The last moments of the sacrificed boy with a stake in his chest. Illusions to illusions. ...The witch and stake of illusions can pierce naught but illusions. Manga answer: Nanjo checked the body, but he was a conspirator. Kanon's death was all an act. Detailed Answer: Sayo, dressed as Kanon, pretended to hear a sound coming from the boiler room and ran down. There, she pondered turning herself in, but in the end 'Beatrice' won against 'Kanon', and she continued with her murder mystery plan by faking Kanon's death. ______________________________________________________________________________ First game, sixth, seventh, and eighth twilights. Three corpses lying in the closed room of the singing girl. Illusions to illusions. ...Illusions are the blind girl's song. Illusion of a closed room. Manga answer: Maria's testimony matched what the culprit told her. The culprit had the key. Detailed Answer: Maria obeyed everything Sayo told her, and sang while Sayo killed everyone. Then Sayo left the room and locked it with the key she has. ______________________________________________________________________________ Extra: Will comments on the riskiness of the game from the start and asks what would have happened if "the guy" wanted to see the dead face. To which Clair responds that that was what it meant to abandon yourself to the roulette of fate. He probably meant the possibility of George checking inside the garden shed to see Shannon's corpse. ''Turn of the Golden Witch '''Second game, first twilight. The six with their stomachs split in the closed room chapel.' Illusions to illusions. ...The gold truth locks the lock of illusions. Manga answer: Rosa was bought off. All the servants and Nanjo are co-conspirators. The lock on the door was an agreed-upon story. Detailed Answer: Sayo attracted all the adults to the chapel and killed all, except Rosa. As an accomplice, Rosa pretended that the chapel was locked, creating the illusion of a closed room. ______________________________________________________________________________ Second game, second twilight. The two who are close cannot even be close as corpses. Illusions to illusions. ...Illusions who have fulfilled their role do not even leave a corpse behind. Manga answer: Kanon's body does not exist. Detailed Answer: Kanon killed Jessica, and then Yasu "killed" her Kanon personality. ______________________________________________________________________________ Second game, fourth, fifth, and sixth twilights. In Natsuhi's closed room, none are left alive. Earth to earth. ...No one would dispute that a coffin is a closed room. Manga answer: Shannon killed Gohda, then George, and then committed suicide. Detailed Answer: Sayo entered Natsuhi's room with George, and then confessed the truth to him about her birth and her body. Under those circumstances, George was shocked, and found out that Sayo was the culprit. He rejected her in fear, upon which Sayo picked up her gun and shot the two of them. Then she tied the gun to a cabinet, shot herself in the head, upon which the gun fell behind the cabinet and could not be found. She left a stake next to her body so that it looked as if she was killed by someone else. ______________________________________________________________________________ Second game, seventh and eighth twilights. The two sliced to death by the red-eyed illusion. Earth to earth. Illusions to illusions. ...No illusion can create a corpse. Manga answer: The one who killed them was Genji. Detailed Answer: Genji, by orders of Sayo, killed Kumasawa and Nanjo with a knife. Then, he hid the corpses. Their deaths occurred before the previous three twilights. ''Banquet of the Golden Witch '''Third game, first twilight. Six corpses connected by the linked closed rooms.' Illusions to illusions. ...In the closed room ring, the end and the beginning overlap. Manga answer: Shannon orchestrated a string of murders and locked rooms. The first body found in the string was false. When the coast was clear, Shannon became Kanon to falsify another death in the chapel. Detailed Answer: Sayo killed Genji, Kumasawa and Gohda, and prepared the ring of closed rooms with them and Kinzo's corpse. She first dressed as Shannon (the first corpse discovered), pretended to be dead, and then dressed as Kanon (the last corpse), playing the same role. ______________________________________________________________________________ Third game, second twilight. The corpses of mother and child lay together in the rose garden. Earth to earth. ...No falsehoods in their final moments as told. Manga answer: Eva murdered Rosa. When Maria raised a fuss, she was strangled. Detailed Answer: Eva killed Rosa by pushing her onto the fence impaling her head on the metal thorn, and then strangled Maria while she was distraught over her mother. ______________________________________________________________________________ Third game, fourth, fifth, and sixth twilights. Three corpses lying in the mansion. Earth to earth. ...No falsehoods in their final moments as told. Manga answer: Eva and Hideyoshi were bought off. They suspected Hideyoshi. In the mansion, he killed Rudolf and Kyrie. Kyrie did not die instantly. She killed Hideyoshi. Detailed Answer: Rudolf and Kyrie confronted Hideyoshi on their suspicions. Hideyoshi then shot both of them. However, Kyrie was not instantly killed used her remaining strength to shoot Hideyoshi before perishing herself. ______________________________________________________________________________ Third game, seventh and eighth twilights. The corpses of husband and wife lay exposed under the arbor. Earth to earth. ...The obvious culprit wields a mutable blade. Manga answer: They were killed by Eva. Detailed Answer: Eva put sedatives in the coffee. Krauss and Natsuhi fell unconscious and she strangled them with a rope. Alliance of the Golden Witch Fourth game, first twilight. A massacring storm sweeps through the dining hall. Illusions to illusions. ...Tales woven by the gold truth return to illusions. Manga answer: Every person apart from Battler was bought off. The "otherworldly beings" were a fiction agreed upon by the conspirators. Detailed Answer: Sayo, dressed as Shannon, killed five people with Genji's help. ______________________________________________________________________________ Fourth game, second twilight. The two youths face their trials and pass away together. Illusions to illusions. ...Tales woven by the gold truth return to illusions. Manga answer: They were merely acting in accordance with the script. Detailed Answer: Neither Jessica or George were killed during this twilight. ______________________________________________________________________________ Fourth game, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, and eighth twilights. None of the runaways are left alive. Earth to earth. Illusions to illusions. ...Silent corpses, adorned by fiction. Manga answer: The demons and witches are all false testimony. The bodies say nothing. Detailed Answer: Shannon poisoned Maria and then shot and killed every other living person on the island excluding Battler. ______________________________________________________________________________ Fourth game, ninth twilight. And none shall be left alive. Earth to earth. Illusions to illusions. ...When fiction is shut up inside a cat box, it becomes truth. Manga answer: There are no survivors left to deny the witch's fantasy. Detailed answer: After committing the murders Shannon returns to the well where the fugitives were killed, and similar to her death in the second game, Shannon commits suicide by shooting herself while holding the gun through the well grate so it would fall down after she died. Final Question Who am I? Illusions...to illusions. ...The promised reaper lowers the curtains on the tale regardless of the witch's will. Manga answer: That specter of death is me. Detailed Answer: The answer is the bomb in hidden room with the gold. Regardless of Sayo's wish, the bomb will explode promptly at 12:00 midnight of October 6, 1986, killing the only remaining person on the island, Battler.es:Verdades de Willard Category:Truth